La casa del terror
by Alexa95
Summary: los chicos se encuentran en un tipico dia, cuando reciben la visita de alguien desconocido que hara que se le pongan los pelos de punta...no soy buena en el terror pasen y leanlo...si quieren
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holasss!**

**Este es un especial de Halloween ¿Lo escribí bien? Oh bueno**

**Espero que lo disfruten…**

**South Park no me pertenece Sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone **

_**LA CASA DEL TERROR….**_

— ¡He dicho que no lo soy!—grito un chico de 16 años, 1.62 de altura

— ¡Y yo he dicho que eres un jodido cobarde!— grito monótonamente su acompañante de igual edad y de 1.64 de altura

—Con un carajo ¡Que no lo soy!—

— ¡Dejen de pelear!—se escuchó una voz autoritaria, haciendo callar a ambos azabaches

— No te metas pelirrojo—sentencio el azabache más alto

—Normalmente no lo haría, pero ¡Están en el puto salón!—grito molesto señalando a su alrededor, donde efectivamente todos se encontraban enojados y cubriéndose los oídos

— ¡Con una mierda ya cállense! ¡Tucker a la Dirección!—grito iracundo el Señor Garrison, el aludido le mostro el dedo medio— ¡Y tu Marsh!—el chico se encogió de hombros y siguió a su némesis

—Carajo—siguió quejándose el profesor

—Usted tiene la culpa ¿Por qué los puso juntos si todos saben que no se toleran?—hablo Clyde, confundido por la gran torpeza de su maestro

— ¡Cállate!—

— ¡No era necesario que me gritara!—sollozo el castaño amante de los tacos, siendo consolado por su compañero de equipo Gregory, quien no parecía agradarle eso ¿Cómo lo soportaba Token?

—Terminen sus trabajos—todos suspiraron rendidos

— ¿Por qué crees que hayan peleado el Hippie y el Marica de Tucker?—pregunto Cartman a su compañero de equipo

—No se culón, y no me importa—Hablo Damien con el ceño fruncido ¿Por qué carajo le pusieron con esa bola de grasa?

— ¿Tu qué opinas judío?—pregunto al chico que se encontraba al lado suyo…para pena del pelirrojo

—No molestes culón—hablo el chico con mirada de pocos amigos

— ¿Qué pasa Kalh? ¿Tienes arena en la vagina?— pregunto burlón el castaño

—No molestes maldito seboso—hablo el compañero del pelirrojo con un pronunciado acento francés

—Oh perdón, no sabía que tenías novio judío—el de ushanka se levantó dispuesto a golpear al chico, mas sin embargo el francés le detuvo

—mira Gordo decrepito ¿Te calmas o tendré que hacerlo por las malas?—el castaño solo bufo molesto ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?

— ¿Quién ya termino?—pregunto Garrison a lo cual solo levantaron la mano Pip y Token

— ¡Solo un equipo! Sabía que este grupo estaba lleno de inadaptados. Pero no creí que tanto

—No-noso-nosotros ta-ta-tam-tambien pro-profesor—hablo Jimmy

— ¡Timy!— ¿Pero quién carajos digo eso?

Varios levantaron la mano, a excepción de Kyle y Christopher Ya que este último se quedó dormido y Kyle estuvo pensativo y Kenny con Butters ya que estos se estuvieron comiendo a besos ¿Quién lo esperaría del inocente de Leopold?

Las clases terminaron, dando inicio al receso, donde todos los Team se encontraban separados, claro que a muchos no les importo, siguieron con sus vidas ignorando la gran tensión que se sentía en la cafetería ¿Pero a quien le importa? Ambos grupos se encontraban sin sus respectivos jefes

— ¿¡Y si les mataron!? ¡Oh, dios!—hablaba el paranoico pelirrojo a lo cual varios le miraron extrañamente

—Loco—murmuro Tweek en la otra mesa, sus amigos le vieron extrañados ¿Pero qué diablos pasaba aquí?

Unos gritos retumbaron en toda la cafetería todos se pararon atemorizados las puertas se cerraron de golpe y las luces se fueron, los chicos quedaron en silencio ¿Qué había sido eso? Murmullos escalofriantes se escucharon, todos hicieron una bola donde Damien era la luz principal

—Damien ¿Tu lo hiciste?—pregunto Pip evidentemente asustado

—No, y tampoco se quien lo provoco—dijo el anticristo con el ceño fruncido

—De seguro fueron el Hippie y el maricon de Tucker—hablo secamente Cartman

—Imposible—aseguro Damien

— ¿Por qué tan seguro Thorn?—pregunto Christopher

—Eso no fue humano…pero tampoco fue alguien proveniente de mis tierras—hablo el chico mordiéndose el labio inferior

— Entonces fue ¿Un ángel?—pregunto estúpidamente Token, todos le miraron

—Esa era mi frase—se quejó el amante de los tacos

Las luces volvieron, pero débil y parpadeante, la cafetería estaba completamente vacía, una risa se dejó escuchar, algo que erizo la piel inclusive a los más valientes

—Butters—nombro la voz escalofriante, Kenny sujeto a su novio con fuerza— ¡Leooopoooold!—grito, todos cubrieron sus oídos, Clyde derramo algunas lágrimas y algunos casi mojan sus pantalones

—Cortar, beber, Derramar—esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez— ¡matar!—Damien comenzó a sentirse débil, una ventisca se formó de la nada creando un pequeño tornado en ese reducido espacio, en todas las esquinas comenzó a formarse fuego y las luces volvieron a apagarse, Damien sentía la fuerza irse de su cuerpo, su vista se nublaba, levanto su mano en un intento de crear un portal que los sacara a todos de ese lugar, mas sin embargo cayo rendido, sus fuerzas le habían abandonado por completo

— ¡Damien!—chillo preocupado el británico menor mientras le sujetaba antes de caer completamente—estas ardiendo Damien—La voz del rubio sonaba preocupado

—No hay tiempo de pensar en eso. Tengo que…— sus ojos se cerraron callando sus palabras

— ¿Damien? ¡Damien!—el rubio comenzó a llorar

— ¿Pero qué mierdas ocurre aquí?—pregunto el francés demasiado enojado ¿Quién había provocado eso? ¿Quién había dañado al anticristo aun sin tocarlo? O mejor dicho ¿Qué carajos le ocurrió a Damien?

—Leoopoooold—se volvió a escuchar esa tétrica voz, Kenny comenzó a sentir la impotencia ¿Sería capaz de protegerlo?

— ¡Kyle!—ese otro grito les sobresalto, solo que era conocida

— ¿¡Stan!?—Los ojos del pelirrojo se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Es que acaso esa cosa lo tenía?

— ¡Kyle! Maldita sea ¡Abran la puerta! ¡Kyle!—la puerta comenzó a ser golpeada con brutalidad

— ¡Tweek!—ahora fue Craig quien grito, su voz monótona sonaba furiosa

— Cortar, desangrar, torturar ¡DAMIEN!—el aludido se levantó de inmediato, sus ojos rojos ahora eran negros como el azabache y su piel pálida era blanca, todos notaron ese cambio

— ¿Pero qué?— se extrañó Wendy, Damien se tocó el rostro lentamente, como si intentase comprender lo que había ocurrido

— ¡AAH!—ese grito les desconcertó, miraron a Bebe quien fue la que emitió el grito de terror, entonces lo notaron, sangre brotaba de la pared, escurriendo lentamente hasta el piso, el suelo comenzó a inundarse de esta sustancia viscosa, llenando a todos de terror, Damien se sentía diferente esta vez, definitivamente había algo diferente en el ¿Pero qué?

—Soy mortal—susurro con voz apenas audible para todos, le miraron esperando que en cualquier momento comenzara a reírse y gritar ¡Dulce o truco! O algo como ¿se lo creyeron? ¡Qué imbéciles! Pero algo como eso nunca llego, sus tobillos comenzaron a humedecerse de la sangre, algo que asqueo a las chicas, más sin embargo no duro mucho pues en medio del comedor se comenzó a formar una forma humanoide hecha de sangre

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte…Damien—el aludido frunció el ceño, esa voz se le hacía bajamente conocida pero.

— ¿Quién carajos eres?— la criatura viscosa rio, haciendo a todos temblar

—Oh, Damien, es tan cruel de tu parte que me olvidaras… ¿Ya no recuerdas a tu hermano mayor?—el chico se tenso, todos miraron a ambos hermanos consecutivamente

—Pues definitivamente Damien poseyó la belleza de la familia—susurro Barbará

—Tú no eres mi hermano—hablo molesto el chico

—Tienes razón, como podría ser hermano de una escoria como tú, ni siquiera eres un demonio…solo eres y serás Un simple humano con complejo de dios. Tus poderes solo fueron concebidos por el marica de rojo y tu inmunda madre… a la cual ni conoces—ante semejante ofensa Damien apretó los puños

—Al menos mi padre no me desterró—

—Por supuesto que no ¿Cómo hacerlo? Tu eres solo un jodido marica que jamás haría algo contra el marica de su padre…él es más fuerte que tu—

—Y que tu—

—Y aun así casi le venzo…si no hubiera sido por el idiota de John—susurro molesto lo otro—pero eso ya no importa, ahora tengo a dos nuevas personas que me ayudaran con mi cometido—

— Así ¿Quiénes?—a Kenny no supo porque pero eso le dio mala espina. Pero aun así todos miraron al Gordo ¿Quién era tan cabrón como para aliarse a un Demonio? La forma viscosa comenzó a reír

—No miren a esa bola de grasa, los que me ayudaran no son conscientes de esto…es mas ahora mismo los tienen a sus lados, tan confusos como ustedes, tan aterrados—a todos les dio la impresión de que la cosa esa estaba sonriendo, pero no podían asegurarlo a ciencia cierta.

Damien estaba confundido…su medio hermano era simplemente tétrico hacia mas de unos años había tratado de quitarle el trono a su padre. Y casi lo conseguía sino hubiera sido por un mortal, el infierno seria comandado por él. Y eso no era todo, se supone que _**Memnoch**_ había sido despojado de sus poderes ¿Cómo los había conseguido de vuelta? Pero eso no era todo le quito sus poderes a él ¿Cómo mierdas hizo eso?

— ¿Cómo pudiste volver? Se supone que tú ya no tenías poderes—

—Fácil mi odiado hermano, ¿Sabías que tengo muchos seguidores? Además recibí ayuda de muchos fantasmas. Todos a los cuales les fue prohibido tanto el cielo como el infierno…son un gran ejército, además de muy poderosos…pero eso no es lo que quieres saber ¿Cierto? Lo que más anhelas saber es ¿Cómo te quite tus poderes? …y con ella tu inmortalidad—El anticristo asintió molesto—eso tan bien es fácil. Poderes de muchos mortales con alto conocimiento de la Alquimia…muy útiles y astutos—

Todos comenzaban a entender que esa cosa pegajosa si iba a ser un problema más grande que Chutulu…aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera.

—Pero basta de platica…no he venido a hablar con el inútil de mi hermano…he venido por mis pases de entrada una vez más al poder y así derrocar al estúpido de un padre que dejo de ser malvado hacia millones de años—los lamentos y llantos comenzaron a escucharse nuevamente, el mar de sangre comenzó a subir por la ropas de los chicos, quienes rápidamente comenzaron a gritar y a tratar inútilmente de quitarlos de sus ropas

—Pirrup—susurro alguien cerca del aludido quien lentamente comenzó a voltear atrás, Damien se encontraba furioso, todos salieron volando en diferentes direcciones

— ¡Butters!—escucharon el grito de Kenny quien milagrosamente no murió, el aludido se encontraba en el mismo lugar, se encontraba aterrado y parecía no poder moverse a Damien se le vino su mundo abajo al notar que Su rubio también se encontraba en la misma posición, intento levantarse e ir por él, pero tampoco se podía mover.

Memnoch "caminaba" hacia ambos rubios con paso lento pero firme. O eso se podía apreciar. Ambos chicos trataron de huir pero era simplemente como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al piso, intentaron gritar pero nada salió de sus bocas

—almas puras e inocentes—les hablo ya estando cerca de ellos—Y pensar que no creí encontrarlos…incluyendo encontré otro de mas—Memnoch miro hacia otro lado, donde se encontraba Tweek tirado encima de Clyde—pero él no me sirve…solo las almas vírgenes—ambos rubios se sonrojaron violentamente

—Ciertamente son hermosos—les elogio Memnoch

—N-no nos importa tu co-comentario—hablo Butters con el ceño fruncido

—Tenemos un valiente…disfrutare quitarte la vida—algo traspaso la cabeza del medio hermano de Damien

—Ni se te ocurra tocarlos—hablo entre cortado Kenny producto de la furia ¿Cómo se había liberado? Era un total misterio, sujeto de la mano a Butters pero ante de hacer otra cosa salió disparado estrellándose contra la pared la sangre se disipo, las puertas se abrieron de golpe, cayendo Stan y Craig en el acto uno encima de otro

— ¡Quítate!—grito molesto Craig

— ¡Tú quítate!—

— ¡Pip! ¡Butters!—grito Kyle al notar que esos dos rubios habían desaparecido

—No—susurro lastimosamente Damien, sus ojos escocían pero no se permitiría llorar, no ahora

— ¿Qué te ocurrió?—pregunto Craig sonando un poco preocupado

—Se los llevaron—susurro de vuelta, ignorando la pregunta de su azabache amigo, ambos recién llegados se miraron confundidos

—Tengo que ir por el—hablaron al unísono Damien y Kenny

—No pueden—sentencio Wendy

—Tú no me ordenas puta ¿Qué no ves? Si mi hermano le hiciese algo—sus palabras se silenciaron, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza, una pequeña línea roja se dejó ver, pero no se alarmaron—el logro quitarme los poderes, yo soy semi-demonio él es uno completo…es obvio lo que ocurrirá. Mi padre no puede salir del infierno—su mirada demostraba desesperación

—Matemos a Terrance y Phillip—anuncio Clyde todos le miraron como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia

—Eso podría funcionar, tu padre podría venir a este mundo y así destruirlo—hablo Gregory

—Eso no funcionara, hoy es la fiesta de mi padre y dudo mucho que quiera suspender su perfecta fiesta—golpeo la pared con frustración, el lugar entero comenzó a vibrar

—Terremoto, ¡El último en salir morirá aplastado!—apareció de la nada el señor Garrison, haciendo sembrar el pánico y haciendo que todos salieran apresurados, Tanto Craig y Stan ayudaron a salir del lugar a Kenny y Damien. El primero porque estaba inconsciente y el otro porque parecía indispuesto inclusive para hablar.

Randy se encontraba en el bar junto a los otros padres de familia

— ¡Oigan señores, vengan a ver esto!—grito Jimbo desde afuera, enseguida todos salieron sintiendo como el suelo vibraba debajo de ellos, aunque claro estaban ebrios ¿Cómo notarlo? Emitieron un "OH" muy largo, observando como de la tierra salía un lúgubre castillo

— ¡Genial! Los chicos sí que se esforzaron este año—hablo animadamente Randy

—Estaré esperándote—susurro el viento a lo cual todos los chicos escucharon, Damien se levantó con furia sin duda alguna esa era la voz de Memnoch.

—No esperes sentado—hablo el ex-oji rojo molesto, encaminándose hacia donde se podía observar el gran castillo estilo Transilvano

**Hasta aquí le dejo…probablemente es un fiasco. Pero no soy buena en el terror…**

**Este, lo de Memnoch lo saque de Constantine, jeje **

**Espero que les haya gustado aunque realmente no se me dé mucho el terror**

**Y agradezco a Irma quien me dio la inspiración jeje… **


	2. El final

**Aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo de este para nada bueno Fic...**

* * *

><p>—Deberíamos pensarlo mejor ¿No les parece?—intento persuadir Kyle viendo como sus amigos se enlistaban<p>

—No Kyle, no podemos perder el tiempo—sentencio Kenny con el ceño fruncido y colocándose su absurdo traje de Mysterion

—Además prometimos ayudarle a Damien—

—Pero Stan tú no tienes poderes—

—Yo tampoco—Corto Craig

—Por favor Kyle, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…tengo que ayudarles—sentencio decidido

—Pero—intento objetar el bermejo

—Debemos darnos prisa—hablo molesto Damien, ambos pelinegros y rubio asintieron

Ahora se encontraban en el umbral de ese imponente castillo, los cuatro chicos se miraron

—Jamás entenderé como hace esto—hablo Damien confundido, antes de tocar la puerta esta fue abierta dejando un sonoro chirrido, algo que hizo que se cubrieran los oídos

—Los estamos esperando—se escuchó en la distancia, Damien sintió como se le iba el aire, en medio de la sala siendo iluminado por un pequeño destello de luz se encontraba el pequeño cuerpo inerte de Su rubio, corrió hacia el sin darle tiempo a Craig de detenerle

—No, no—susurro lastimosamente una y otra vez, gruesas gotas brotaban de sus ojos empapando las frías mejillas del chico, abrazo el inerte cuerpo con fuerza acariciando sus cabellos que se encontraban sin su habitual boina, un aplauso se produjo, sintiendo su sangre hervir, miro hacia la parte de arriba donde había una escaleras en espiral cerca de un balcón donde se encontraba ahora un chico de cabello largo y negro y ojos rojos, colmillos sobresalían de las comisuras de sus labios, quienes mostraban una sonrisa de suficiencia, su traje era negro y elegante dándole una apariencia de conde, su piel que en ese instante fue iluminada por los rayos de luna, parecían más pálida que el papel

— ¡Tu!—grito con furia aun sin ser capaz de dejar el cuerpo del chico al que quiso, un rayo de luz ataco al Demonio desterrado mandándolo despedido por los aires

—Olvide que podía hacer eso—hablo Craig restándole importancia mientras sus ojos dejaban de brillar

—Buscare a Butters, ustedes quédense aquí—hablo Mysterion sonando preocupado y sin dejar de ver a su amigo Anticristo. Pero, si ya no tenía poderes entonces ¿Qué era ahora?

—Oh, pero si el inútil de mi hermano trajo a sus niñeras…pero que veo ¿Son gemelos?—pregunto burlón señalando a ambos azabaches con gorro azul quienes fruncieron el ceño ¿Por qué carajos todos decían eso?

—Busquen a Butters yo me encargare de este bastardo—hablo con voz gutural el ¿mmm? ¿Anticristo? Los chicos asintieron, echándose a correr por los pasillos de ese inmenso castillo, con pilares de un blanco opaco junto a estatuas y armaduras y varios cuadros de personas que no importaban mucho en esos momentos, pronto llegaron a un corredor separado por tres puertas, el trio se miraron

—Butters debe estar en la parte baja…ahí siempre se encuentran los calabozos—hablo Stan con aires de sabiondo

—Suena convincente—le elogio Craig

—Bien busquemos escaleras que vayan hacia abajo—hablo Kenny mientras abría la puerta de en medio, Craig la de la izquierda y Stan la de la derecha

Damien se encontraba mirando con ojos de odio a aquel quien era su hermano de diferente madre

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Memnoch arqueando una ceja— ¿Estás enojado porque mate a tu noviecito?—

El azabache menor gruño apretando los puños con fuerza

—Oh vamos hermano…no creí que te importara, pero debo decir que fue demasiado lindo, la forma en la que me suplico por su vida…simplemente patético—una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios del mayor Damien no dijo nada solo se lanzó contra el siendo esquivado con facilidad—Tan patético como tú, no puedo creer que hayas dejado la oportunidad de acostarte con el—su sonrisa aumento—De verdad que siento pena por ti, la forma en la que se retorica debajo de mi cuerpo y las suplicas y gemidos que daba…embriagador—Damien palideció, su sangre se sentía como lava y él era el volcán que pronto haría erupción

—Mientes—susurro molesto

—Piensa lo que quieras…ambos chicos son una delicia, aunque Pip fue el que se ofreció a mí—un golpe en su mejilla le callo, no se movió ni un centímetro, su sonrisa burlona se evaporo, sujetando el brazo de su hermano y lanzándolo contra la pared

—Por favor Damien no importa cuanta furia tengas…no me vencerás—

—Devuélveme los poderes y después hablas…cobarde—

—Me parece que no…tengo algo mejor que hacer—se evaporo al instante, Damien corrió hacia donde estaba la neblina que antes era su hermano, maldiciendo a todo lo que daba.

Stan caminaba despreocupado por esos oscuros pasillos, sus pasos sonaban como ecos y aunque sabía que tenía que guardar silencio, no le importaba estaba extrañamente tranquilo, como si alguien le estuviera protegiendo, lo cual era extraño. Pronto algo hizo que parara en seco, al final del pasillo donde otro camino se entrelazaba apareció una joven de cabello largo y suelto de un color negro muy intenso y un hermoso vestido blanco alineando perfectamente sus curvas, a Stan se le hubiera salido la baba si no fuera porqué tenía novio…uno muy celoso. Pero en fin después cayó en cuenta que estaba dentro de un castillo rodeado de muchos fantasmas y que esa preciosura debía ser una de ellas porque si no ¿Qué diablos hacia ahí? ¿Estaría perdida? ¿Por qué su corazón latía con violencia? Tenía miedo de eso estaba completamente seguro, la hermosa mujer flotaba y caminaba hacia su dirección unos largos lamentos salieron de su garganta poniéndole los pelos de punta

— ¡Doondé están miiis hijos!—Se lamentaba

— ¿Y yo que diablos voy a saber eso? Lo que sea que te haya dicho Cartman es mentira ¡Yo no los tengo!—grito cubriéndose el rostro espantado, la hermosa criatura extendió su mano para tocarlo…

Craig miraba hacia todos los lados estando alerta, sus ojos estaban iluminados, listos para el ataque. Aunque ya llevaba varios años sin usarlo y ciertamente se le había olvidado que tenía esa clase de poderes los había utilizado con maestría contra el hermano de Damien, aunque claro golpearlo había sido fácil…lo difícil será cuando llegue el momento de la verdad ¿Sería capaz de lograrlo? Unos pasos detrás de él hicieron que parara en seco, volteo a ver atrás de él quedando sorprendido

Kenny/Mysterion corría apresuradamente por esos largos pasillo, pronto se encontró con unas escaleras que se dirigían hacia abajo, sin pensarlo dos veces las bajo, resbalando por culpa de una cascara de bananas, se sostuvo con fuerza de la agarradera, definitivamente esa noche no moriría por una estupidez, primero tendría que sacar a Butters de ese maldito lugar y después podría morir por un infarto de alegría o de cualquier sonsera. Pero no antes, eso no se lo permitiría y juraba que si eso llegaba a pasar destruiría a ese maldito pero atractivo hermano de Damien. Pero claro eso tampoco estaba en sus planes.

Comenzó a descender, escuchando de vez en cuando murmullos inentendibles, cada vez que decencia más el olor a humedad se hacía más potente, se escuchaba la caída de varias gotas de deterioradas tuberías que eran una suerte que no sucumbieran, pronto llego al final de esas escaleras y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos nuevamente, estando alerta ante algún sonido que pudiese sonar alarmante.

Su corazón se aceleró y corrió con velocidad, en la esquina se encontraba Su rubio atado de las muñecas colgando de un precipicio donde por debajo se lograban ver varias púas, cuando llego junto a él, saco un Clip que siempre llevaba con él por si las moscas, se apresuró a abrir el cerrojo de esas para nada cómodas cadenas liberándolo en el acto y trayendo su cuerpo contra si para que no cayera a una muerte segura, rápidamente inspecciono sus signos vitales suspirando de alivio al notar que estaba bien cargo de una forma nupcial a su inconsciente novio. Pronto escucho un sonido de alguien gruñendo ocultándose rápidamente en ¿Dónde? Miro a su alrededor notando que no tenía salida alguna, sea lo que sea tenía que darle cara y tratar de sacar a su rubio de ahí.

Damien se encontraba furioso, frustrado, destruido, su único amor había abandonado ese mundo terrenal y estaba en el otro mundo o mejor dicho esperando que el puto avión se llenara de todas las personas que debían estar muertas, lo cual le frustraba más…y claro no olvidemos que el estúpido de Dios quito las reglas de solo aceptar mormones. Eso le daba por seguro que Su adorado ingles se encontraría en el cielo, donde tiempo atrás su padre había dejado a Saddam, solo para que no arruinara su vida amorosa de nuevo ¿Y el que? Quien sabe que cosas le quiera hacer ese idiota a su pequeño rubio, definitivamente pensar en eso no le ayudaría en nada. Primero tenía que idear cómo hacer para que sus poderes volvieran y después matar al hijo de puta de su hermano…masacrarlo hacerle sufrir todo lo que Phillip debió haber sufrido, una lagrima traviesa resbalo por su mejilla limpiándola en el acto, no debía dejar que nada le debilitara, tal vez cuando todo eso termine tendría el suficiente tiempo para lamentarse y llorar. Pero ahora solo tenía que dejarse llevar por sus instintos asesinos que se agrandaban conforme pasaban los minutos.

Vio varias puertas gruño molesto ¿Cuál tenía que elegir? Sin pensarlo mucho eligió la de la izquierda, pero al momento de abrirla se golpeó duro con algo. Ese "Algo" gruño, Damien levanto su rostro al instante consciente de que tal vez estuviera en peligro, mas sin embargo no espero encontrarse con Craig quien parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él.

— ¿Damien/Craig?—preguntaron al unísono

—No hay tiempo para esto—el azabache se paró rápidamente y ayudo a su amigo a levantarse—tenemos que correr—Anuncio el Tucker cerrando la puerta y abriendo la de en medio.

Kenny se encontraba a punto de agredir a esas personas cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataban de Craig y Damien

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—

—Huimos de un perro gigante—hablo Craig restándole importancia

—Espera ¿Qué? ¡De un perro!—se enojó el ex oji rojo

—Era enorme—hablo como si eso fuera importante

— ¿Y Stan?—pregunto Mysterion preocupado, ambos azabaches se miraron

—Mierda—exclamaron al unísono

—Vayan por el yo sacare a Butters—señalo al aludido que se encontraba la pared tratando de no caerse, ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida.

Stan corría despavorido, pronto encontró una puerta donde para su suerte estaba abierta entro sin pensarlo mucho, la puerta se cerró tras de sí y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea

— Marsh ¿Cierto?—su corazón se detuvo a causa del miedo—un placer conocerte—hizo una reverencia lo que causa cierta confusión—al fin conozco al guardián de bolita de nieve—confusión…esa era la cara del Joven Stanley Marsh esa era una broma. Una jodida broma ¿Cierto?

— ¿Y eso que?-fue su brillante pregunta

—Digamos que quiero en el vaticano aun humano nuevamente…hay más caos y un conejo solo sirve como aperitivo—

— ¡No dejare que dañes a Bolita!—grito molesto

— ¿Y qué me dices de Kyle? Bolita por Kyle…ese es mi trato ¿Te gusta?—el pelinegro castañeo los dientes

—No te dejaremos hacer eso—esa otra voz les tomo desapercibido, miraron hacia el umbral de la puerta encontrándose con Gregory y su estoque Bendito (Espada usada por los papas)

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?—

—Para la otra asegúrate que tus Fantasmas sean inmunes a mi espada—hablo dando su sonrisa que no solo hizo enojar al demonio desterrado

—Presumido—susurraron Memnoch junto con Stan

Craig junto a Damien estaban corriendo llevaban varios minutos que habían dejado a Kenny, lo cual no les preocupaba…

—Kenny…por favor—

—No lo hare—hablo decidido

—Mírame…no queda mucho tiempo—el pequeño rubio le sujeto del mentón—por favor—ambas miradas se cruzaron azul con Gris, Kenny aparto la mirada

—No me pidas eso…no lo hare—

—Si no lo haces, todo se perderá…el ganara—

—Debe haber otra manera…sé que la hay—hablo en un susurro, como queriendo convencerse de ello

—Kenny—el aludido le beso callando todas las palabras del pequeño…no importaba si eso le daba fin a eso…no quería y no lo permitiría ¡Y que si es un egoísta! Claro que lo es…lo es.

—K-Kenny—jadeo entre el beso, el rubio mayor intensifico el beso haciendo que ambos comenzaran a despojarse de sus ropas

—vaya, vaya…mi hermano siempre estará rodeado de ineptos…—callo, mientras sentía un estremecimiento— ¡Son unos malditos!—grito furioso mientras se volvía neblina, más sin embargo no huyo, comenzó a tomar la apariencia de un monstruo de grandes dimensiones, cuernos sobresalían de su cabeza y sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos como la sangre

—Carajo—susurro Stan— ¿Tienes un plan B?—pregunto mirando a Fields, el británico se encogió de hombros

—No creí que esto fuera a pasar—se sinceró haciendo que Marsh se sujetara el puente de la nariz

—vaya, para ser una parda de inútiles. Hicieron que te transformaras ¿Quién es el débil ahora?—hablo burlón Damien acercándose al monstruo de su hermano

—Les arrancare cada extremidad de sus cuerpos ¡Los matare!—grito con voz gutural, haciendo que alrededor de él se formaran varias almas en un torbellino de lamentos

—Genial. Simplemente genial. Los demonios tienen un carácter del infierno—todos miraron a Gregory

—Tenemos que matarle antes de que encuentre a Butters y se haga invencible—

—Pero Kenny le saco del castillo (ERROR) —hablo Craig

— ¿Y eso que? Crees que no saldrá para acabar con todo esto—

—Pero solo durara esta noche—sentencio Damien con amargura

—Pero volverá…y vendrá por el—

— ¿Crees que Kenny le dejara virgen por siempre?—hablo Burlón Gregory mientras esquivaba un golpe del ser hecho de neblina

—Eso no tiene nada que ver…Butters es un alma pura. Con eso basta para darle todo el poder que quiera—hablo Damien para después ser despedido por los aires y estrellarse contra la pared, Craig lanzo varios rayos hacia el monstruo pero estos solo lo atravesaban sin hacerle ningún daño

— ¿Y qué me dices de Pip?—eso enseguida lastimo a Damien…si bien recordaba había escondido su cadáver, Gregory al ver esa reacción comenzó a menear la cabeza…Pip era como su pequeño hermano

—Pip no era tan puro…el poseía odio aunque lo tratara de olvidar…Y-yo—su voz se quebró, de pronto sintió un dolor punzante

— ¡Damien!—gritaron todos horrorizados, el aludido no entendió nada…ni cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse

—Solo duerme—se escuchó la voz suave de una mujer— ¡Damien!—ese otro grito se le hizo lejano— ¡Por favor, no!—me abandonaste—susurro dejándose absorber por la obscuridad.

Kenny acaricio el suave pecho de su amante, sonrió instintivamente el pequeño Stotch se levantó con una mirada perdida

—Te amo—hablo el de ojos Gris

—Yo igual Butters—

—Por favor perdóname—le suplico con lágrimas en los ojos, algo que le extraño

— ¿Porque he de hacerlo?—le pregunto extrañado, como respuesta un perro de grandes dimensiones comenzó a formarse sus orejas eran grandes y puntiagudas, mostro sus colmillos dejando salir baba y gruñendo furioso, se levantó enseguida aun con su torso desnudo la bestia se abalanzo hacia ellos.

— ¡Damien!—grito Craig dirigiéndose hacia él, pero fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, el castillo quedo en una oscuridad completa, la luna llena desapareció, el viento comenzó a volverse pesado, los lamentos invadían todo el recinto

—Esto me da mala espina—susurro Gregory preocupado

La sangre mancho el delicado rostro de Butters quien miraba asustado la escena. La criatura aulló de dolor, y Kenny igual al momento de que la criatura le encajara sus garras

—Butters ¡Corre!—el rubio antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue jalado por una fuerza oscura— ¡Butters!—grito el rubio inmortal mientras corría tras el olvidando olímpicamente al gran perro

Un nuevo temblor sacudió todo el pueblito Montañez pero esta vez del suelo comenzó a hacerse una grieta donde se escuchaban varios lamentos y uno que otros gritos como: ¡Mierda, fíjate por donde pisas! ¡No peleen! ¡Pero si él lo comenzó!

Una mano salió de ahí de un color rojo carmesí

— ¡Butters!—grito de nueva cuenta el inmortal justo al momento de alcanzarlo un temblor sacudió todo e hizo que el castillo se derrumbara un poco, Kenny abrazo de forma protectora al pequeño

—Kenny tienes que irte—

—No—

—Morirás si te quedas—

—No importa…no me iré sin ti—le susurró al oído

—Kenny ¿No lo comprendes aun?—

— ¿Qué es lo que debo comprender? ¡Tú entiéndelo! No me iré sin ti—

—Kenny ya estoy muerto—el viento se helo al instante

— ¿Qué? Butters no bromees con eso— el pequeño comenzó a llorar

—Lo siento…realmente lo siento…pero morí en el mismo instante que Pip…so-solo que no quise irme—

—No…tú no estás muerto, Butters—sus ojos comenzaron a Cristalizarse, el chico brillo con intensidad desapareciendo totalmente, dejando al inmortal solo y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho

—Damien por favor no te rindas—suplicaba

—Me abandonaste—Susurro dolido

—Por favor Damien no fue porque quise—suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos

—Quiero estar contigo Pip—

—No lo estés…Damien por favor—

— No—

—Butters…se supone que estaría esperándole—

— ¿Qué?—pregunto confundido

—Nos mató a ambos…pero solo pudo absorber un poco de mi…de Butters no pudo, así que guardo su espíritu en las mazmorras…lamento haber muerto Damien—

—No. Perdóname por no harte protegido— el inglés le sonrió cálidamente

—No importa Damien…solo prométeme que le mataras—

— ¿Cómo lo are? No tengo poderes y técnicamente estoy muerto—

—Aquí es donde entro yo—Esa voz le sobresalto, topándose con la sonrisa de Butters

—Lamento que mi hermano te haya asesinado—le sonrió triste

—De-descuida—acerco su mano al pecho de Damien donde se apreciaba una espada perforando esa zona—So-solo no dejes que el gane—acto seguido amos rubios desaparecieron en un destello de luz

— ¡Stan al lado de ti!—grito Gregory advirtiendo el golpe que este recibiría, el aludido se agacho esquivando por poco el sofá que se le fue lanzado

— ¡Craig rompe las ventanas!—

— ¿¡Y eso de que servirá!?—

— ¡Tú solo hazlo!—

El azabache creyendo que ese rubio estaba loco lo hizo. Loco o no romper cosas era divertido y más si era de un hijo de Puta como lo era Memnoch, sus ojos se iluminaron y de ellos salió un destello

—Los fantasmas comenzaron a arremolinarse más y los lamentos más profundos creando eco en todo el pueblo.

—Mierda—gruño Memnoch sintiendo el miedo envolverle

—Te matare—eso hizo que los cuatro chicos miraran hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Un muy Furioso Kenneth

La luna llego nuevamente haciendo ver al rubio atemorizante

— ¿Quién puede destruir a un demonio o monstruo?—esa pregunta les tomó por sorpresa, miraron hacia donde se provenía el sonido, encontrándose con un Damien de ojos rojos y piel tan pálida como la de su hermano

— ¿Co-cómo?—pregunto aterrado Memnoch

—Tú tienes a tus brujos…yo tengo dos ángeles—sonrió lleno de furia ¿Se puede? Sino Damien era la prueba de que si se podía.

— ¿Quién puede destruir a un Monstruo o Demonio?—volvió a preguntar Damien quitándose la espada del pecho

—Tú no puedes destruirme…solo un humano puede y tiene el poder para destruir a una criatura malvada—

—Bien dicho—sonrió con sorna el Anticristo

—Te sacare los ojos—Anuncio Kenny con rostro malvado, Gregory le lanzo su espada

—Hazlo mierda—Hablaron sus amigos mientras se sentaban y observaban el espectáculo que apenas comenzaría

—Creo que matamos a Terrance y Phillip a lo tonto—hablo Gregory

— ¿Le hablaron a mi padre?—pregunto extrañado Damien

—Por supuesto—

—oh, solo no hay que avisarle a los chicos…tal vez se enojen

—Lo dudo…puedo obligarles a continuar con su programa en el infierno…me hare rico—

La pelea dio inicio

VARIOS AÑOS DESPUES

Papa ¿Qué debo usar ahora?—preguntaba una niña de ojos verdes y pelinegra

—Ponte lo que sea Shanilla ¡Menos el vestido corto!—grito molesto el judío al ver lo que su adorada hija se pondría

—Pero dijiste—

—Vamos Kyle deja que…—sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver la furia en los ojos de su amante

—Shanilla ponte el traje de Monja—hablo rápidamente Stan

—Caramba—la adolescente se metió nuevamente a su habitación, después de unos minutos el timbre sonó— ¡Yo abro!—grito la chica corriendo hacia la puerta, ante el horror de sus padres

—Hola bella dama—saludo un castaño con acento francés

—Ho-hola Cristian—saludo con un sonrojo

—Luces hermosa—

—Gracias—

—Aja…Chris vámonos—

—Con una mierda deja de llamarme Chris—pidió cortésmente aunque con un tic en el ojo

—Gabriela…no sabía que vendrías—la aludida de ojos azules y rubia le miro con una sonrisa

—Por favor Shanilla ¿Cómo no lo imaginaste?—

—Es cierto ¿Cómo no lo imaginaste? Si se pega como chicle—

— ¿¡Que dijiste DeLorne!?—

— ¡Lo que escuchaste Fields!

— ¡Gabriela! Hermosa te vez hoy—saludo nervioso un castaño con ojos azules

—Tomy ¿A que debemos ese milagro?—pregunto Shanilla molesta

—Nada que te importe Judía—contesto secamente, el castaño se acercó a la Rubio inglesa, besándole la mano cariñosamente

—Aléjate de ella Cartman—hablo molesto el francés, haciendo que la pelirroja se sintiera dolida

—Por favor—hablo molesta Gabriela— ¿Qué tiene de malo que Mi novio me bese la mano?—pregunto irritada

—Tiene mucho de malo si es enfrente del chico que te ama en secreto—hablo una voz femenina, el francés asesino con la mirada a cierta castaña con ojos avellana

—Tenías que ser hija de un Donovan—

— ¿Tiene algo de malo mi descendencia Black?—le pregunto molesta al chico que le acompañaba

— ¿Podrían callarse?—pregunto cierto héroe favorito y no…no es el Power Ranger rojo.

— ¡si señor!—Contestaron todos como soldados, el chico enmascarado sonrió

Todos los chicos se encontraban reunidos en el cementerio. Cerca de dos lapidas con los nombres de "Leopold (Butters) Stotch" y "Phillip (Pip) Pirrup" seguidos de las palabras "Jamás los olvidaremos"

—Entonces ¿Ellos eran las parejas de Damien y el tío Kenneth?—pregunto Tomy

—Así es—anuncio Shanilla

—A ti no te pregunte Judía…metiche—susurro lo último haciendo enfurecer a la pelirroja

—Según cuentan…si entramos al castillo podremos ver sus espíritus…dicen que poseen gran belleza—hablo animadamente un chico con rostro monótono y un chungo donde sobresalían mechones rubios

— ¡Dios! ¿¡Y si entramos y nos quieren matar!?—pregunto histérica una pelinegra de ojos verdes

—No lo creo…Ronald no dejara que te toquen Lisa—le tranquilizo la británica

—Ya me aburrí mejor hay que pedir dulces…el castillo se desmoronara si entramos así que no le encuentro el chiste—dijo molesto sujetando a su novia y alejándose del lugar

— Gabriela recuerda que no estás sola—hablo molesto el francés

—Cállate Francés—contestaron al unísono Gabriela y Tomy

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado...no agregue la pelea porque no soy buena en eso...espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**y sino haganlo saber con un Reviews...eso es todo**

**agradezco a todos los que lo lean y a los que hayan dejado Reviews CofCofCoyote SmithCofCof **

**sin mas que aportar me despido **

**¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
